This is Special
by Nejinee
Summary: Roxas has to deal with his feelings on a night out with friends. Is Axel what he really wants?
1. Chapter 1

This is Special

by Nejinee

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Kingdom Hearts. This is just fun fiction.

----------------------

Roxas stared at himself in the mirror. He twisted to one side, then the other.

"Hrrrmmm," he mumbled, "The red t-shirt or the green one?" He looked at his reflection clothed in dark jeans, mismatched socks and a vividly crimson shirt.

Screwing up his face, he pulled at the shirt, "Naah, black should do it."

He yanked it off his head and pulled on a fresh white vest, covered immediately with a semi-tight black tee with gold splotches and words across the front.

"Much better," he said happily, tugging at the shirts, making sure the white one's edge peeked out. He wrapped his favourite black and white belt about his waist and slid into his comfy, favourite red sneakers.

"I hate parties," he sighed to himself. Admittedly, what he was going to wasn't exactly a party. No loud music, no raving drunkards. Just a few friends hanging out at Riku's. Not that Roxas was very good friends with Riku, mind you. Instead he was better acquainted with the quirky Sora. The one whose eyes matched his own and the only one he stood shoulder-to-shoulder with.

Roxas squinted at his reflection again. He patted his wayward hair, trying to flatten it a bit more. It was still damp from his shower and he'd been hoping to coax it into something more appealing than his porcupine spiral. Giving up, he just settled for slightly ruffled locks. He leaned in close, checking for zits or marks from Sora's earlier artistic spree across his face. _Damn markers,_ he thought dismally.

Roxas heard the door downstairs slam. "Roxas!" his mom called out, "Sora's here!"

_Damnit, _he thought irately, _Didn't hear the damn bell. Ugh. I hate parties and I hate being late._

He quickly lifted his wallet up and into his pocket, grabbed his keys and dashed out of the room. He thundered down the stairs and sprinted into the front room where Sora stood waiting.

Roxas grabbed the brunette's arm and dragged him out the front door before his mom could query him on his nightly activities. _When will you be home? How will you get home? Are you doing drugs? If so, then who is the bastard I may need to eliminate?_ Damn overprotective parents.

"Hi Roxas!" Sora cried out, happily being dragged down the driveway.

Roxas paused, looking about. He let go of Sora before asking, "Where's our ride?"

Sora scratched his head, "Uh, well, I usually get a ride with Riku..."

Roxas groaned. _Dammit. I seriously need to look into getting a car._

"I just figured we could walk on this lovely moonlit evening," Sora grinned sheepishly.

Roxas growled, "Fine."

He strode on, not looking forward to the five blocks of walking ahead.

"So...You look spiffy," Sora said, fingers laced behind his head.

Roxas didn't look at his friend. _Spiffy? Who uses words like that?_

"You expecting to see anyone in particular? Anyone special?" Sora asked. Roxas could practically _feel_ the grin radiating off the boy.

"No," he answered vehemently. He wasn't expecting anyone. Not anyone special in any case. Especially not anyone with red hair.

Sora chuckled, "Okay. We'll go with that."

"What?" Roxas glared at the brunette. Sora simply smiled as he walked on.

"Nothing."

"Good."

"Nothing but it's obvious you _are_ hoping someone will be there..."

Roxas just sighed and stared ahead. He wouldn't get into this with Sora. They'd already been down this road many times. Instead he changed the topic.

"And I suppose you're not all "spiffy" tonight?" Roxas glanced at his friend's attire. A white tee, way-too-big shorts that barely hung onto his tiny hips and his usual yellow sneakers, loose laces and all.

"Nope," Sora said confidently, "I don't need to impress anyone."

"Pssh," Roxas snorted. He knew _exactly_ who _didn't_ need impressing. A certain someone who already enjoyed Sora's clean, but skimpy way of dressing. Though Roxas had to admit, Sora did have the cutesy market cornered, what with his mussed hair, large blue eyes and oversized pants paired with tiny tees.

Sora snickered. He loved bantering with Roxas. They got along so well. In a relaxed way. Way calmer than banter with Riku. Sometimes he and Riku would just get overheated while saying mean things and end up arguing like babies. Just like when they were little kids.

Sora pouted, thinking of the last time he'd argued with Riku. _He was pulling my hair again, damn him_.

Sora noticed Roxas fiddling with his own hair. Usually the blonde boy couldn't care less about his appearance. He managed to always be quiet and calm. Understatement being his thing. Sora liked the idea of Roxas showing outward signs of nerves or worry.

"So Riku said he's invited only a few people, all of which agreed to coming," Sora said lightly, knowing better than to provoke his friend and neighbour. Roxas nodded. "Like, Kairi and Selphie for sure. I think Tidus and Wakka will show up, but hopefully they won't." Sora sniggered. Roxas smiled. He and Sora had agreed that Tidus had had far too many compliments thrown his way, thereby inflating his already exaggerated ego. Wakka was just considered his accessory, so unfortunately, replaceable.

"I heard Seifer's coming," Roxas added in his quiet tones.

Sora stopped, gaping "Really?" His eyes were wide, "Seifer?" he jogged to catch up, "I thought he hated, uh, hanging out with us."

Roxas knew Sora wanted to say, "hated you". He wouldn't be the first to admit that he and Seifer never had been fast friends.

"Eh, Riku gets along with him." _That's because Riku gets along with everyone, _Roxas thought Sometimes Roxas was envious of Sora and Riku for their popularity. Both had immeasurable amounts of kindness and charisma that just blew people away. In their own separate ways, that is. Riku tended to have more ample amounts of charisma, Sora more kindness. Roxas wasn't surprised to find out they'd grown up together.

Also, Riku was the only one who could deal with Sora. Sometimes the brunette was just too hyper, driving others batty with activity.

"Hmmm..." Sora mumbled, thinking. "Do you think Leon will be around?"

"Jeez, I hope not," Roxas sighed, "He's too responsible, the way he looks after us."

Sora chuckled, "Yeah, poor guy. Though I miss hanging with him. He's like my big brother, you know?"

They crossed the main road, still chatting amiably about their older friend. Leon had just finished up his second year ay University and was back in town. It was good to have him around sometimes. He was always the dependable rock all the younger boys could rely on.

Walking along, Roxas felt more relaxed than he had in quite a while. Summer would arrive soon and he'd be able to herald his mornings with extra sleep and lazy afternoons. He noticed the brightly lit stores that shone onto the sidewalk, illuminating their path. Music blared from a nearby club and the local bar seemed to be hopping.

Finally, they crossed over once more into a side street, aimed for Riku's place.

"So, his parents out?" Roxas asked carefully, referring to the silver-haired boy. Riku was famous for having pretty lenient parents, what with him being super dependable and all.

"I think so," Sora answered.

"You _think_ so? How do you not know? Don't you and Riku talk, like, every minute of every day?"

Sora frowned, "Well, duh, but we didn't talk about his parents and this party-thing-" He scratched his head.

"It's not a party," Roxas interrupted.

"Sure, whatever. Anyway, maybe his parents are out." Sora shrugged, "Who cares?"

Roxas shrugged. Digging in his pants, he carefully pulled out two lollipops. Both mint-flavoured.

"Here," He handed one to Sora, who yelped with joy, before popping his own into his mouth. Never too early to have fresh breath.

Finally, Riku's house came into view.

Sora bounded up the front steps and pressed on the doorbell more than enough times. Roxas took the time to flatten his hair a bit more.

The door opened wide and Sora instinctively flew forwards, hugging the boy at the door.

"Riku!" he cried happily.

"Whoa, whoa, wait," a voice cried out. Roxas looked up, amused at seeing Sora suctioned onto someone that apparently _wasn't_ Riku. The brunette's arms and legs were quite the strangleholds.

"Demyx!" Sora yelped and hopped off the blonde. "don't pretend to be Riku!" Roxas sniggered, though a fluttering in his belly erupted.

"Seriously, calm yourself down kid. One day you'll pop a spleen or something," Demyx groaned, straightening his clothing. "Riku's just busy downstairs, is all."

"You have more than one spleen?" Roxas asked, evilly, as he passed. Demyx just squinted down at him.

Sora squeezed past the mohawked boy, eager to get indoors. Roxas followed, trying to keep up. They fled through the hallway, Roxas merely following Sora, who had obviously been there more often than was necessary. He heard Demyx sigh and shut the front door.

They thundered down a staircase and fell into what was apparently the basement. It was set up really nicely though with TV, stereo, a few comfy couches and bowls of food.

"Tasties!" Sora shrieked and dived for a yellow bowl filled with pretzels.

Roxas raised a brow. The poor pretzels, they never even saw it coming.

"Hey," a voice said from behind and Roxas turned to see Riku standing there, handsome as ever. Tight jeans, tight vest with blue hoody, hell, everything about Riku was tight. Riku envied his long legs too.

"Hi," Roxas answered. Riku looked over Roxas' shoulder at the food being demolished by Sora.

"Oi, that kid," he muttered, walking over to the brunette.

_Thanks for the welcome,_ Roxas thought peevishly. He watched as Sora finally recognized Riku's presence before pouncing on the silver-haired boy.

"Hi Riku," Sora mumbled into a shoulder.

Riku chuckled, "Yeah, hi. Only saw you an hour ago."

Roxas rolled his eyes. He turned, taking in the rest of the room's occupants. He spotted Kairi and Selphie seated on a couch nearby with a couple familar girls. They both waved hello. Roxas smiled. He nodded to Fuu and Rai, both who merely glared back at him. At least he knew Seifer was indeed around.

He also noticed a few of Riku's older friends lounging on the larger sofa. He wasn't familiar with any of them, so he decided to just drop himself into the nearest one seater. He sighed dismally. More people had arrived than he expected.

All that prepping...for what? A bunch of people he didn't know? Sure, he knew the girls and a couple others, but really, Roxas only had one or two friends. Sora being first and foremost. _What a way to spend a quiet sunday night._

Sora had finally finished regaling Riku with the last hour's activities to which Riku sighed with relief. Roxas smirked, knowing how a yabbering Sora could tire anyone out.

"So, Roxas," Riku said, slumping into a nearby couch, "Good to see you out and about."

Sora climbed into Riku's lap. Roxas simply leaned his head onto his hand.

"Yeah, well, got to get out sometimes. Even if it is with Sora."

At this, the brunette sat up straighter, "What?"

Riku laughed and ruffled Sora's hair.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you company."

Sora pouted, "Aw, but Roxas is special!"

Riku raised a brow, "And I'm not?"

"I see you, like, every day! I never get to hang with Roxas! Roxas is special special."

"Hey, you're hurting me here," Riku tugged on the younger boy's brown locks.

"Ow! That hurts me!"

Roxas couldn't help grinning at their playfulness. He almost wished he had someone to...pull hair with? Hmm, maybe not.

Roxas jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. The tight grip gave him forewarning. He glared up into the eyes of Seifer.

"Yo, shortshit."

"What do you want?"

"What, no hello?"

Roxas just continued to glare.

Seifer grinned, "Ok, fine, I just wanted to ask for your help."

Roxas raised a brow, "With what?"

Seifer smirked, "I brought a case of drinks but need someone to help bring 'em down."

Roxas glared some more, "So? Ask Riku for help. He's the host."

Seifer snorted, "I'd ask Riku but as you can see...he's a little busy."

Roxas turned to see that Riku and Sora had dissolved into an all-out tickle battle, Sora squealing as Riku attacked his sides.

If Roxas cared enough, he'd have been ashamed for his friends' sake. As it was, he didn't so he couldn't.

"Fine, fine. I'm coming."

He stood and followed the taller blonde up back into the main hallway. They ended up in the dimly lit kitchen where Roxas spotted the case of beer. He also noted the absence of Fuu and Rai.

He stood on tiptoes and pulled out a few cans. He began stacking them into even piles as quickly as possible.

"Hey, hey, slow down, shorty," Seifer said. He grabbed a beer and cracked it open. "You don't need to rush. We have all night."

Roxas growled, "No we don't."

Seifer leaned in, an evil glimmer lighting up his eyes. "Oh yes we do. Here, have a drink."

He pushed the opened can under Roxas' nose. The shorter blonde backed away, pushing the offending arm. "Stop it." The beer had sloshed onto the floor, narrowly missing Roxas' shoes.

Seifer gritted his teeth. Roxas knew that look. He'd seen it the first time they met. The first time they fought and especially the first time he'd beaten Seifer at his own game.

"You little shit," Seifer growled, "I come out for one night to enjoy myself for the first time in weeks and what? You appear out of nowhere. Damn, you're irritating."

Roxas shrugged, "I don't care."

Seifer leaned in closer, pushing Roxas hard against the countertop, "You'd better care, before I break your face."

Roxas just stared back, expressionless.

Seifer grabbed his hair and gave it a sharp yank.

"Ow!" Roxas yelped and tugged on the hand.

Before Seifer could add insult to injury, Roxas felt the hand ease out of his hair. Seifer gave a yelp of his own.

Roxas looked up to see the blonde rubbing at his skull. Behind him a tall boy with flaming red hair smirked.

Roxas gulped.

"Nice, huh?" Axel said, poking Seifer's cheek. The blonde boy spun about. "Yo, Seif,"

"What the hell, man!" Seifer hissed, "Stay out of this, will ya?"

Axel shrugged, "Don't think so. Can't do that. Not when little blondies are being tortured."

Seifer just growled. Even Roxas knew the older blonde wouldn't want to get involved with the senior. God knew Axel had enough friends to back him up. Seifer glared at Roxas once more before shoving past. "I'll see you in school," he muttered. Axel simply chuckled.

Roxas stood still, rubbing at his own head. He didn't look up as Axel approached.

Axel grinned to himself, _finally found youm y little Roxas. _He didn't try very hard to cover his sheer ecstasy at encountered his very favourite blonde.

"Getting in on a little Seifer time, eh, shortstuff?" Axel said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Don't call me that," Roxas murmured. He looked up to see Axel's green eyes peering down at him.

Axel grinned, "Mmmmokay."

Roxas' brows furrowed, "What?" _Why does he have to leer like that?_

The redhead leaned in closer, "Mmm, shortstuff?" _Watch out or I might just squeeze you to death._

Roxas growled, "I said, "what". You're staring." He leaned back, hoping his spine didn't crack over the edge of the counter. Axel just continued to look him straight in the eyes.

Roxas frowned. Axel's smile widened. Hell only knew why.

"Don't I rate a greeting of some sort?" Axel murmured.

Roxas stared at him for a bit, before sighing, "Fine, fine. Hello Axel."

The redhead stood up again, "Indeedly. Hello _Roxas."_ The way he said the blonde's name seemed almost indecent. "And how are we this fine summer evening?" Axel stood back, thumbs in his jeans. His very dark, yet faded jeans. Roxas noticed a sliver of hipbone showing. _Damn, this guy needs to eat._

Roxas gave a little frown, "I'm fine. Well, I _was_ until I was harrassed by a beer can."

Axel chuckled, "Good thing I was around then, huh?"

Roxas shrugged, "Whatever." He moved to push past Axel, who didn't really give way. Roxas pushed the redhead's elbow out of reach and squeezed past. He felt his heartrate jump at the touch of warm skin. _Calm down, stupid,_ he thought to himself, _It's just Axel._

"Hmmm," Axel mumbled, apparently following Roxas back downstairs. "Haven't seen you in ages, Blondie."

Roxas reached the basement, considering how to answer.

"Thought you'd forgotten all about me," Axel added.

Roxas looked over his shoulder, noting the silly grin on Axel's face. _Was he checking out my ass? God I hope not._

"Who could EVER forget you, Axel-baby!" a voice cried out suddenly as they re-entered the rec room.

Roxas moved aside, having heard that outcry many times before. Demyx leapt out of nowhere, latching onto Axel. The two boys cackled evilly.

"Demyx, sweetie, when I said Blondie, I didn't mean you." Axel patted the taller blonde's head.

Demyx gave a fake pout, "Aw..." before standing upright once more.

Roxas shook his head. Those two were really weird sometimes. He sighed, turned and nearly bumped into Riku.

"Axel, where have you been?" the silver-haired boy asked, eyebrow raised. Roxas noted that they almost stood eye to eye. Axel might have had an extra inch or two on Riku (probably aided by his mane of wild hair.)

Axel grinned some more, "Oh you know, here and there."

Roxas walked past Riku and reseated himself on the couch. If he sat alone, he'd remain alone. _A pretty solid philosophy_, he thought. He wanted to talk to Sora, seeing as only loners sat by themselves, but found the brunette preoccupied with Namine, another quiet girl from their class.

_God, why is he here?_ Roxas though anxiously. _If I'd have known, I wouldn't have come. Okay, maybe I would have. I mean, I need a social life. Axel doesn't need to be in that social life though. Damnit, he's so...ugh. I hope he doesn't sit near me or expect me to be nice. _Roxas' mind was flitting ahead of him. He was so busy chewing his lip in worry, that he didn't notice everyone moving back onto the nearby couches.

"Roxas!" Sora cried, waving a hand in his face. Roxas blinked. He saw Riku in his original seat, Namine and Demyx beside him. Sora was standing in front of him, smiling like an idiot. He leaned in and whispered, "Did you see-"

Before he could finish, Roxas felt his spine prickle as Axel came into view. Sora clamped a hand on his mouth and giggled. Axel watched as Sora clambered back onto Riku's lap. Roxas fervently hoped the boy wasn't getting any ideas.

--------


	2. Chapter 2

This is Special

by Nejinee

CHAPTER 2

--------------------------

"Where's Axel gonna sit?" Sora said, a slight furrow in his brow. Roxas wanted to smack him.

Riku looked about. The other couches round the back were all occupied. Plus, they weren't close enough for chatting.

Namine made a move to stand, "You can have my seat, Axel," she said in her soft voice.

Axel laughed, waving his hand, "No, no need. I have a spot."

Roxas frowned, about to look up, "Really? Whe- agh!" and before he realized, Axel had scooped Roxas up into his long arms before plonking himself down into Roxas' seat. The blonde boy turned bright red once Axel dropped him into his lap.

Sora clapped, "Of course. Good idea Axel!"

"Sora!" Roxas hissed.

Axel nodded, "Why thank you."

Roxas squirmed and tried to leap off Axel. Unfortunately, long fingers wrapped around his hipbones, holding him still.

"Tut tut, little one," Axdel murmured, "Stay still."

Roxas just froze and glared down at the redhead, who happened to be looking VERY smug.

"I don't think it's appropriate for you to be randomly grabbing me, okay?" he said sniffily. Axel just smiled up at him.

"Hey, it's okay. You can just relax here. Just giving you somewhere to sit, that's all. Nothing more."

Roxas raised a skeptical brow. "On your bony-ass knees?" He wanted to believe Axel, yet he also seemed a little disappointed. _What? I'm not good enough to do anything to?_

Sighing, he just resigned himself to at least having a seat. He twisted about and tried to sit as far from Axel's chest as possible. Axel jumped, "Ow ow, not the knees. Hold it." He proceeded to pull Roxas back a bit. "There, that's better."

Roxas felt his face heating up. He just leaned forward, trying to listen in on the new conversation that had formed. _Really, who does he think he is? I'm perfectly capable of sitting on the floor. Or maybe Sora could squeeze over. No, scratch that. _

"So, they said they'd run out of rice pudding flavour and I was just trying to get some info as when they'd get new shipments in and the guy just ignored me," Sora was saying avidly to Namine and Demyx.

"They actually ran out?" Namine asked.

"Yeah! I know! Weird, huh? That ice cream joint never runs out!"

Roxas quirked a brow. The others seemed to be talking about Hollow Bastion, the popular local ice cream shop. He loved going there. If he couldn't go everyday after school, he made sure to catch up on his ice-cream intake on weekends.

Sora was leaning on Riku's knee as he spoke, "So I asked for the lemon meringue and liquorice flavour and the girl totally ignored me!" Roxas couldn't help noticing Riku's hand that was stroking the strip of skin just visible on Sora's waist.

"Was it that new kid?" Demyx asked.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, the girl with blonde hair. She's so not cool." Roxas knew which guy Sora was talking about. She was the new recruit who didn't seem to like her job at all.

"I thought they were supposed to have all the flavours in the world?" Demyx muttered, his head resting on his hand.

"Apparently so," Namine said quietly, "It's the only place that serves Pina colada flavour."

"Whoa, really?" Axel said, excitedly, "That's awesome." _almost as awesome as having Roxas on my lap._

Roxas finally spoke up, "No, they don't have all the flavours in the world."

Sora looked at him, "Really? But that's their slogan, 'Flavours of the world'".

Roxas frowned, "Yeah, well, they lied." _Those damn, cheating bastards._

Axel peered up at Roxas' face. Sora just shrugged, "Well, I think we should just report that new kid to the manager." Namine nodded beside him.

"Yeah, she sometimes ignores me when I try to order. It's like she doesn't want to serve girls or something."

Riku looked at her, "That's not cool. I'd serve you anyday." He grinned.

Sora pouted slightly, "Oh really? And what about me?"

Riku chuckled, "I don't serve brats."

"You don't work there, remember?" Demyx added, sighing.

Roxas watched them trade insults. Without him noticing, Axel managed run his hand up Roxas' back and begin quietly smoothing the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Why so sad?" Axel said so only Roxas could hear.

The blonde boy turned. "What?"

Axel grinned, "I said, why so sad? You sound like you wanted to say something about the ice cream choices."

Roxas snorted, "It's nothing. I was just thinking of the one flavour they don't have."

Axel twirled spiky hair in his fingers, "Mmm? Is it your favourite flavour?"

Roxas peered down at the redhead, "Yeah, it is." He finally noticed the hand in his hair and nudged the arm with his elbow.

Axel moved his hand down Roxas' neck, "Mind telling me?"

Roxas simply frowned, making Axel grin devilishly inside. He wasn't sure if Axel was being nice or leery.

"Well," He bagan, "It was a flavour from my hometown."

Axel sat up straighter, making Roxas stiffen.

"Yeah?" Axel murmured.

"Sea-salt ice cream."

Axel blinked. _Sea-salt? Ew._

"Oh-oh, right, right. Sounds...er...yummy."

Roxas raised a brow, "You suck at lying."

Axel made an innocent face, "I'm not lying!"

Roxas smirked, "Yes you are. Your eyes widen when you lie."

Axel squinted at the blonde, "Am I lying now?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. He looked over at his friends who seemed to be laughing about something Demyx said. Roxas was again drawn to Riku's wandering hand.

_Ew, don't think about it._

"Hey, Riku," Axel said suddenly, "Mind not petting your cat while we're here. It's kinda gross."

Roxas almost choked. Riku glanced over at the redhead, who wore a look of pure evil on his face. Riku narrowed his aquamarine eyes.

With Sora still distracted, Riku proceeded to swipe his hands slowly around the smaller brunette's waist, a smirk definitely present on his face.

Sora didn't seem to notice or mind. Roxas just raised a brow. Axel stuck out his tongue.

"You make me sick," he uttered.

Riku just snorted in response. "Jealousy, Axel. Better watch it."

Roxas felt long arms wrap around his waist, bringing him tightly against Axel's chest.

"I don't think so, Riku," the redhead said over the blonde's shoulder. "How can I be jealous when I have a sweeter kitten in my lap?"

Roxas simply blushed deep pink, "Shut up, you." he whispered.

Axel just smiled at him. Riku watched quietly, his fingers just tracing an outline on Sora's side.

Roxas tried to pry Axel's arms away from his waist. "Let go!" he hissed.

Axel loosened his hold somewhat reluctantly. "Poo, spoilsport."

Roxas just glared back, "Hey, you can't just act retarded like that all the time you know."

Axel pouted, "I'm not. I was playing around, that's all."

Roxas sniffed and folded his arms, "Well, maybe I don't appreciate it."

Axel pouted some more, "Hey, you can just move if you want, then."

Roxas remained still, "I don't have to."

"No you don't but if you're all in the hating mood, then feel free to."

Roxas furrowed his brows. "I'm not in a hating mood."

"Well it seems like you are. You obviously hate me right now."

Axel looked away. Roxas was all torn up.

"I don't hate you." Roxas mumbled, "You're just...weird, that's all. I'm not used to it."

Axel looked at him, green eyes flashing, "Not used to me? I've know you for like, a year."

Roxas shrugged.

"Maybe you don't hate me but you sure as hell don't seem to like me." Axel said, his slanted eyes giving away a bit more.

Roxas bit his lip and mumbled something.

Axel leaned in closer, "Eh? What was that?"

Roxas was pink again. Axel couldn't help squealing inside. He loved it when Roxas got all shy.

"I - I like you," Roxas mumbled, frowning. He looked up, suddenly realizing the room was quiet. He saw his friend sall looking on silently.

"What? Were you listening? I meant like as in friend-like, not like-like!"

Sora and Riku burst out laughing. Namine just smiled. Demyx choked on his beer. Axel grinned internally. _Bingo. _

Roxas sighed frustratedly "Guys, stop thinking weird things!"

Sora was still laughing, laid back on Riku's chest. Roxas wanted to punch him.

"Hey," Axel whispered, "It's okay. I don't mind either way."

Roxas swallowed his retort. He really didn't know how to answer.

Before he could really consider his next words, Demyx leapt to his feet. "Dangit, I'm sick of being soved down in this manky basement. I need some fresh air!" Riku was about to respond, when Sora also hopped up.

"Woo! Good idea! Let's go out front, Roxas!"

Sora grabbed Roxas' arm and yanked him upwards. Roxas felt compelled to stay seated though. riku sighed, stood and followed the three boys out. Axel stood, smiling. _Nice one, Dem._

Roxas was pushed upstairs ahead of Sora who chatted on aimlessly.

When they reached the front steps, Roxas stumbled out into the darkness. He scowled at Sora who almost fell on top of him.

"Watch out," Riku said calmly, pulling Sora upright, "Steps, remember?" Sora just chuckled.

Roxas spotted Demyx leaning against the low wall that separated Riku's front yard from the quiet, darkened street. A flame lit up his face, going out almost immediately.

"Damnit!" he muttered. "Axel!"

"Hey, no need to shout," a voice said, whispering past Roxas. "I'm right here."

Roxas watched the fiery-haired boy stroll past, pulling something out of his pocket.

"Damn straight," Demyx muttered as Axel flicked open his lighter. The mohawked blonde leaned in to light what appeared to be a simple cigaratte.

Riku and Sora walked past Roxas, heading for the patch of grass that made up the centre of Riku's garden. They sat themselves down, Sora choosing to roll about first, enjoying the cool grass.

Roxas looked about, enjoying the calm darkness.

He walked up to his friends and sat himself down beside Sora. He plucked at the grass idly, trying not to keep Axel in his line of sight.

He hadn't noticed earlier how Axel's clothing offset his hair and figure. A bright green tee that seemed maybe one size too small, hugged the skinny redhead, brightening his already brilliant green eyes. It seemed to have a bright yellow slogan across it but Roxas couldn't make it out.

Axel was also donning some tight jeans that didn't quite cover his hipbones. If he leaned over or stretched, Roxas could easily spot a swathe of pale skin that peeked through. Roxas poked at his own stomach. _Damn, he's so skinny. _He felt almost overweight in comparison.

"Stare much?" Sora said suddenly, breaking into Roxas' thoughts.

"Huh?" he replied eloquently. Riku was leaning back on his hands, Sora beside him was bent over, holding his own feet.

"Sora, don't be stupid," Riku muttered. Sora just ignored him.

"You can't hide it ya know," Sora said, unblinking. "You keep looking over a him, like-"

"Sora," Riku said, hushing the brunette with a hand over his mouth. "Don't make Roxas uncomfortable."

Roxas frowned, "I'm not uncomfortable."

Riku smiled, "Okay, sure."

Sora pulled Riku's hand away from his face, "No, no. You just gotta acknowledge it, that's all. I've been telling you for weeks-"

"Telling who what now?" Axel said, suddenly appearing from the shadows. He peered down at the three seated boys. Demyx stood beside him.

Roxas just stared at the dark grass and muttered, "Nothing."

Axel's long legs bent and his stretched himself out on the grass beside his favourite blonde. "You sure abut that?"

"Leave him alone, Axel," Riku said, "Sora's annoying enough."

Roxas looked up, knowing there'd be a fresh pout on Sora's lips. He smiled when he saw it.

"Mmmm," Axel murmured.

Demyx stood around impatiently, watching his friends chat. He pulled out a fresh cigarette and tapped Axel on the shoulder again. Axel peered up at him.

"No more, man," he said, "You've had enough."

"Whut?" Demyx cried around his cigarette, "Dude, they're fags, not booze!"

Sora snickered.

Roxas continued to tear at grass pieces.

Demyx glared at his friend, "Stop being a jackass, Ax. Gimme the damn lighter."

Axel shook his head, "Nuh uh."

"Damnit, Axel! Come on! Mine died!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Dude!"

"Nuh uh."

Roxas' brow twitched. Before his mind caught up with his hand, he felt himself reach out, yank his way into Axel's back pocket and hold the lighter up to the blonde standing behind him.

Demyx tapped him on the head, "Thanks shortstuff." He moved away to smoke near the front wall again.

Roxas could feel his neck heating up. Axel really wanted to say something. Hell, he'd just received an almost-goose from Roxas. Life was getting brighter every second.

"You know, _Roxas_," He said casually, leaning back on his hands, his legs bent in front of him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were looking for an excuse to feel me up."

Roxas glared harder at the grass. He hadn't _meant_ to feel Axel up. He was just trying to make the two older boys stop their incessant whining. Now the redhead was going to make his existence hell.

"Aw, come on, Axel," Sora said, leaning forward, "It's Roxas. He doesn't do random things like that. "

"Besides, why'd he be hitting on you?" Riku added, a smirk present on his face.

"The question is, why _wouldn't_ he?" Axel answered, his voice taking on a defensive edge.

Riku was always ready to have fun with Axel, "I wouldn't think he swung that way."

Roxas couldn't BELIEVE they were talking about him like this. Like he wasn't even there! Sometimes he found the two boys a little overbearing. A little too competitive. He could feel mountains of irritation and frustration building up inside himself but all he could do was ravage the innocent green grass before him.

"My blondie can swing whatever way he wants," Axel said, leaning forward, eying the silver-haired boy.

Riku peered right back, his aquamarine eyes twinkling devilishly, "_You're_ blondie? I don't think Roxas would appreciate you adding him to your extensive collection of-well, he wouldn't like that."

Sora's face looked a little confused, "Okay, guys. Seriously, stop talking like that. You're being lame."

Axel ignored him, "Hey, Roxas can dig whoever and whatever he wants."

"You're not in the equation," Riku said. Sora glared up at him.

"Riku! Stop being mean to Axel!"

The silver-haired boy looked down at his companion. Big blue eyes blinked back at him. He couldn't help smiling.

"Stop making googly eyes," Axel growled.

Riku ignored him. Sora was now paying attention to Roxas, who had carved a neat semicircle in the grass.

Riku looked up at Axel again, "Hey, I'm just saying, respect Roxas, will ya?"

Axel narrowed his green eyes, "I do. Heaps. It's you who brought this up"

"What you want has nothing to do with me," Riku muttered.

Axel smirked, "Oh really? So me suddenly wanting, oh I don't know, a kiss wouldn't bother you?"

"What?" Riku and Roxas cried out.

Sora just looked on, fascinated.

"You can't just assume-" Roxas began.

"-that he'll kiss you, Axel," Riku said, smirking. He folded his arms.

Axel grinned, "I didn't mean Roxas," and before Riku could wrap his mind around the few options Axel had just given him, he saw the redhead move forward, sleek as a cat and push his lips against-

"SORA!" Roxas yelped, surprised.

Axel leapt back and reseated himself, a smug cheshire grin across his face.

Riku trembled. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the younger brunette who didn't seem to have registered Axel's kiss.

"Don't you EVER," Riku hissed, "do that again." His hands went around Sora's shoulders, pulling the boy between his legs. "Sora?"

The brunette blinked, "Yeah?"

Riku wanted to strangle something.

Axel couldn't help it. He bellowed with laughter, beating the ground with his fists. Oh how he loved pissing Riku off. It was fun, like making Roxas blush.

Speaking of Roxas...

Axel turned only to find Roxas giving him a strange frown.

Axel's face softened, "Hey, I was joking, blondie." Oh how desperately he wanted to wipe those blonde bangs away from those sad blue eyes.

"I don't care," Roxas muttered.

Axel didn't answer.

"Roxas," Sora said, scooching forward to place his hands on his friend's shoulders. "It's okay. Axel and me have never done that before."

"Better bloody well not have," Riku muttered.

Sora looked into his friend's eyes, "You mad?"

Roxas stared at Sora. He could never be mad at Sora. He wasn't even sure if he was mad at Axel. He didn't really have a right to be, did he?

"I'll make it better," Sora said, smiling. He leaned forward and gave Roxas a quick peck on the cheek.

Two things happened. First, Riku grabbed Sora and pulled him back. Second, a gasp sounded from behind them.

Roxas turned, his face plain as ever, to see Namine standing there, a tray in her hands.

"I-uh- brought drinks," she murmured.

Roxas waved her over.

Riku was whispering furiously to Sora who kept smiling and scratching his head.

"Come on, Riku. It's no big deal. Roxas is like, my brother."

Axel raised a brow. _Weird_.

"Are you okay?" Namine whispered to Roxas, as she bent to set the tray down. He simply shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm used to Sora."

Namine smiled, "Okay, well, I'll head back inside. The breeze is a little too chilly for me."

"Thanks, Namine," Roxas said.

Axel couldn't help overhearing heir exchange. _So he's used to Sora? Kissing him? Cuddling him? Holy crap, that sucks_.

Roxas was silent again. He sipped at the juice the girl had left for him. Out of the corner os his eye he spotted Demyx moving to take Namine back indoors.

Sighing, he set down his drink. Axel watched him.

"Sora," Roxas said in his soft, yet clear voice.

"Yeah?" the brunette answered.

"I think I want to go home."

"Oh-uh, okay." the brunette said, glancing at Riku, whose eyebrows had furrowed.

"You guys want a ride?" Riku asked, pulling at Sora's retreating hand.

"No thanks." Roxas said.

"Sure!" Sora cried happily.

They looked at one another. "Oh," Sora said, "Okay, well, we can walk, I guess. Then, I'll see you...tomorrow?" he aimed this last question at Riku.

"You have to go?" The silver-haired boy asked.

"It's okay, Sora," Roxas murmured, "I can get home myself."

"No way," Sora said, "It's unsafe! You could get accosted by, by...um..."

"Unsavoury characters?" Riku helped.

"Yeah!" Sora cried, "Savoury crackers!"

Roxas smiled, "No really, I'll be fine. I'm tired, is all..."

He stood to leave. He gave a sigh, looked around and waved in his friends' general direction, before walking for the front gate. He strained to move forward, urging himself onwards. He heard Riku and Sora talking again about rides and such, when a hand caught him by the shoulder.

"You didn't think I'd let my favourite blondie walk home all alone, did you?" Axel said, smiling his brilliant smile.

Roxas stared at him, expressionless. He shrugged once more and turned to leave.

_Not exactly encouraging, is he_? Axel wondered. Sighing, he followed Roxas down the quiet street.

"Bye Roxas!" Sora yelled.

Roxas just lifted his hand.

The two boys walked quietly along the street, making their way to the other side of the main street.

Axel wasn't sure if he should speak. Roxas was normally a quiet kid but at the moment he seemed abnormally quiet.

"So," he said casually, "Did you have fun tonight?"

Roxas didn't look at him, "I was only there for an hour."

Axel frowned, _Oh yeah_.

"Okay, well, will you be heading out tomorrow?"

Roxas was silent. He shrugged.

"You don't have plans then?"

Roxas shook his head.

"Awesome!" Axel cried, "So, would you feel obliged to come on a day out with little old me, perhaps?" Axel wasn't really a very patient person. Normally, he'd wait before making a move but this was something special. This was_ Roxas_.

The blonde boy didn't respond. Axel's smile dropped a notch.

"Okaaay...well, you don't have to I guess...I just thoughg you might like to...is all."

He scratched his head, thinking.

Before he realized, Roxas had stopped.

"This is my house," the blonde boy said.

Axel looked up, "Oh, right." _Quickly! Say something! Anything!_

"Well, uh, Roxas, maybe, when you're free, how about you give me a call?"

Roxas was silent. After a moment, he looked up.

"I'm sorry, Axel. But after tonight, I'm not really sure I want to see you for a while. I mean, I hardly know you."

Roxas didn't blink.

Axel could feel his chest twitching. "Oh...uh, okay." He took a step back, looking downcast.

Before he could say anymore, Roxas pushed his way to the front door, opened it and stepped inside. As the wooden door swung shut, he got his last view of Axel, a dejected look on his face.

Roxas heard the door click soundly, before he pressed his forehead against the smooth wood. He stayed like that a moment, listening to the soft footsteps retreating and the sound of his own heart aching.

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

------

Two weeks passed from the time of the last party and Roxas had spent his time doing pretty much anything on "The Boring List of Boring Things".

Sighing, he laid on his back, his head lolling over the cushion of the sofa, his feet up against the wall. The TV was on before him but it was only 11am and none of the good shows were on yet. His mother came into the room and frowned.

"You'd better not be spending the rest of your summer crammed between the seat cushions, young man." she said crossly. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I have a life, Mom," he uttered, his hair flopping nearer to the ground.

Roxas' mother folded her arms, a vein pulsing in her forehead, "Not from what I've seen. Why don't you go out, have fun? Find your self a nice girlf-"

"Mom!" Roxas yelled, glaring at her upside down, "Stop nagging! I'm going out tonight, all right?"

His mom didn't look very appeased when she left the room.

Roxas sighed, feeling his hair flop against the base of the couch.

He had another party to attend that night. Kairi's sweet sixteen. Whoop-dee-friggin'-doo.

Roxas was not looking forward to it. The last time he'd been social, Axel had deemed it reasonable to molest him at every turn. Roxas screwed up his nose in annoyance. "Stupid moron," he muttered.

And he couldn't NOT go. Though Kairi wasn't one of his best friends, he knew she'd like it if he came. Or maybe she'd just like his gift? Whatever, didn't matter.

Roxas watched the cartoon on TV flicker across the screen.

He hadn't heard much from Axel since Riku's shindig. The redhead had phoned once, asking if Roxas wanted to catch a movie, but Roxas had turned that down.

His eyes were out of focus now. At least he'd get to see Sora again. And maybe Hayner, who'd been out of town these last three weeks. Hopefully not Seifer.

_Maybe I should find something cool to wear, _he though noncommitally. _I have that new red shirt. It's a little small though. Hmm, wouldn't want to rain on Sora' cute parade. Though...I guess he wouldn't mind. I'm as cute as him, right?_

Roxas' mother came into the room after hearing a loud thumping noise.

"Roxas! Stop slamming your head into the sofa! Whatever next!"

-----

At 6pm, Roxas pouted at his reflection. He'd eventually pulled on his new red t-shirt with his beige cargo shorts. He looked okay. _I guess._

Running a hand through his hair, Roxas watched his face frown back at him.

"What?" he said angrily at himself, "So I can't look good? I can't pretend to dress well? 'S not like it matters."

"Roxas!" his mother's voice called up the stairs, startling him. "Sora's here!"

Sighing, Roxas slipped into his shoes and hopped out the door.

Downstairs he found his mother petting Sora like a second son. "Now remember, no drinks from strangers. Only accept closed cans. No open glasses. Heaven forbid you get poisoned or have one of those nasty date drugs. What would your mother say?"

"Mom!" Roxas growled.

"Hi Roxas!" Sora said, grinning. Then his eyes widened, "Hey! We match!" and the brunette pulled Roxas up close beside him.

Indeed they did match. Well, almost. Sora had his own massively oversized beige shorts on and a tiny orange tee.

Roxas really wondered at his friend's tiny frame.

"Okay, so we're going, Mom," Roxas muttered, pushing Sora toward the door.

"Okay, boys! Have fun! Remember, if anyone tries to do anything strange, you call me right away! Roxas, do you have-"

"Good night, _Mother_," Roxas hissed as he shut the door behind them.

The two boys hopped down the driveway towards Riku's silver Toyota.

"Your mom's so cool," Sora said, skipping along.

"Like the red death..." Roxas muttered. He got to the back door and opened up before sliding in.

"Hey Roxas," Riku said from the driver's seat.

"Hi," was the response.

Sora climbed in and popped on his seatbelt. "So, you excited Roxas?" he said happily, peering round at the brunette from the front seat.

"No."

"Aww, but it's gonna be fun! Just like last time. Only, there'll be tons more people. Ohmigosh, did you hear? Kairi's parents got her a new sound system and tons of new CDs. It'll be a huge party. Especially since she invited all her cousins. You know, the five girls and three guys? I only ever met them once. I wonder if she invited her sister. Oh, durr, she must have. Oh! And Leon'll be there! Yay! I missed him, didn't you Roxas? Leon's so cool. If Leon's there, then maybe Cloud too. Wouldn't that be _awesome_. Like a reunion, kinda, except-"

"Sora," Riku huffed before Roxas could, "Shut up."

-------

When they pulled up to Kairi's house, it was obvious the party was in full swing. Cars were lined up the street, aggravating Riku. He made the other two jump out while he went round the block to find a good parking spot.

Roxas followed Sora inside. The door was wide open, so they just wandered in. Roxas couldn't _believe_ how many people were crammed into the house. He recognized a bunch of kids from school, though he kept an eye out for Hayner.

Pulling out his cellphone, Roxas checked his calls. None. Hmm, he was hoping...naw.

Putting it away, Roxas followed Sora into the main living room. There they encountered Kairi who was clearly enjoying being the center of attention. She cooed at all the boys who stood around her while the few girls on the couches glared on.

"Sora!" she wailed, throwing her arms around the brunette, "I was wondering when you'd show up! Where's Riku?"

Roxas didn't need to be reminded how invisible he appeared to everyone. When Sora entered a room, everyone cheered for joy.

Roxas pulled out his phone again. Nothing.

He hoped he could find someone soon. Else he'd have to contend with Sora and his adoring fans all night.

After about five minutes of Sora regaling everyone with his summer vacation up to that point "-and then we went to pick up Roxas. And then we got in Riku's car! And then-" Roxas felt he needed some air. He turned and squeezed his way through the crowd, apologizing as he crammed himself between a guy and a girl intent on mauling each other's faces in the corridor.

_That_ was awkward.

He found the kitchen where a few snacks and drinks had been set up, but Roxas still couldn't find an eligible acquaintance.

Feeling like a dork, he made it look like he'd intended on getting a drink. Pulling out a large paper cup, he filled it up from the barrel on the table.

Discreetly looking around, he noted that mostly seniors were seated in the kitchen. A couple eyed him up then whispered to one another. Roxas felt himself blush.

A door leading outside from the kitchen opened and Roxas looked up into sexy blue eyes.

"Roxas!" Leon said, smiling. Roxas had to blink at the brilliance of it all.

"Ah, Leon, hi."

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Leon said, grinning amiably while ruffling Roxas' carefully combed hair. _Argh! All my hard work!_

"Where's that little dork of mine?" Leon asked.

Roxas knew it'd be asked. Sora again. Though, really, he was used to it.

As he began his reply, Leon leaned over him to grab up a chip or two from a nearby bowl. A whiff of his smell got to Roxas' nose and the blonde breathed in the comforting aroma.

"You were smoking?" Roxas asked quizzically.

Leon grinned, "Only naughty boys smoke, Roxas"

Roxas blushed. Leon could make anyone blush.

"Hey!" a voice cried out from the back door. "I thought you came in to pee!" Roxas looked up, recognizing the blonde haired bombshell.

"Cloud," Leon said, chewing his chip in a manner that could surely have alerted the authorities, "Chill, I'll be right back."

The older blonde pouted, "You lie too much. And don't give me that look."

Roxas squeezed past the two, not being able to handle the overload of sexy manliness on show.

He wanted out.

Pushing at the back door, Roxas found himself in the cool night air of the backyard. Looking about, he noted the neat coalfire set up on the square of concrete with chairs (mostly filled ones) circled about it.

_Smokers' Corner, eh?_ Roxas thought, smirking.

In the bare light, Roxas could hardly make out who was who. He didn't recognize anyone until a waving arm flagged him down.

It was Demyx, cig in mouth, lighter in hand.

Roxas walked over to him, thankful for at least knowing someone there.

He was about to sit beside the blonde when he noticed the person on the other side of Demyx.

It was Axel.

Axel who was currently chatting away to some guy on his other side.

"You want a drag?" Demyx asked, offering his cigarette to Roxas.

The younger boy's eyes widened, "Uh, no thanks." He lifted his drink as some sign of "I'm prepped, thanks."

Sipping at the liquid, Roxas noted that it wasn't apple juice. HAH, Apple juice.

Fearing he looked like a doofus, he sipped at it some more. It wasn't too bad, really.

Demyx by now was in conversation with the boy across the fire from him. Roxas sat quietly, at least feeling himself safe in the darkness. He wouldn't have to be social.

Though, why was Axel not talking to him? Was Axel ignoring him?

Roxas huffed and swigged at his drink some more.

Light flooded onto the scene as the back door opened once more. Roxas recognized the long-legged frame.

A few whistles went up upon Riku's entry. The silver-haired boy nodded to the few people he saw.

"Roxas!" he cried, finally spotting the blonde. Roxas couldn't help feeling a bit of glee. Everyone knew he was sort of friends with Riku. Riku was cool. Sort of.

The tall boy walked over, making every female in the vicinity feel faint. Roxas couldn't help admiring the swagger and slim waistline of the older boy. Dayum.

"Have you seen Sora? I can't find him."

"Oh," Roxas muttered, "He's in the living room with Kairi."

"Really? Ah damn, I didn't see him."

Sighing, the older boy collapsed into the seat beside Roxas.

"That little bugger. I don't know how he gets about. He's like this fast-paced virus floating around."

"A cute virus," Roxas added.

"Naturally," Riku said, nodding. The older boy looked over Roxas' shoulder, his eyes turning to slits "Hey Axel."

"Hey sexy-man-lover," A voice said over Roxas.

The blonde turned, his heart giving a jump.

"Hey Shortstuff," Axel said, grinning. Demyx was now on his other side. Apparently they'd swapped seats.

"Hi," Roxas said, blinking.

Axel was wearing a fetching green sleevless hoody. In the firelight, it accentuated his bright green eyes.

"Mind if I?" Axel said, leaning to take Roxas' cup from his hands. He took a sip before Roxas could protest.

"Mmm," Axel murmured, licking his lips, "Since when, Roxas?"

Roxas blushed a little, "I-uh- didn't realize..."

Axel laughed aloud, handing the cup back.

"Don't get drunk," Riku muttered, "I have to drive you home, remember?"

Roxas frowned a little, sipping at his drink.

"So you brought your sexymobile?" Axel asked Riku. The silver-haired boy raised a brow.

"You can't drive it Axel," he said calmly.

Axel pouted, "Muu, why not?"

Riku sighed, "Because I'd kill you if you a)made it stink of smoke, b)ran it into a brick wall and c)killed anyone in the process."

"Myself included? You'd kill me if I killed myself? Hmmm...interesting possibilities," Axel said, scratching at his chin. Roxas couldn't help noticing the slight stubble right at the bottom of Axel's chin.

Roxas didn't have stubble. Roxas didn't even own a razer. Hmf. _Stupid Axel._

Roxas looked at Riku. He then noticed Riku had silvery trimmed sideburns barely coming out from under his hair.

Roxas fumed. _Stupid Riku_.

"-besides, your bad habits have infected my life enough," Riku was saying.

Axel stuck out his tongue devilishly, "You know you like it," he said to Riku.

Roxas watched the two boys take turns bashing each other. He felt a little...left out? He gulped back some more beer. Axel was making lewd comments to Riku. Axel used to make lewd comments to him. Not Riku. Not anyone else.

Roxas looked at his own knees. Okay, so maybe Axel flirted a little with everyone. Why should Roxas care? He was just a big, lanky flirting...thing.

The more he drank, the more angry Roxas became. He stood, once his cup was empty, and moved to the kitchen for more. He filled up his cup and wobbled back to the door. _Stupid Axel and his stupid facial hair. Hate him._

Roxas was about to fall through the backdoor when warm hands grabbed him about the waist.

"Ack!" he cried out as he was hoisted into the air and pushed through the screendoor. Whoever was carrying him hopped down the steps easily. "What are you doing?" he wailed pitifully.

A chuckle sounded and Leon's voice wafted into his ear.

"Cool it, Rox. It's just me."

Roxas blushed crimson as his shirt rode up. Leon chuckled some more, making Roxas squirm.

"Leon, put him down," Cloud said, appearing beside them.

Leon gave a laugh and plopped Roxas onto the solid earth.

"But Cloud, he's just so cute!"

Roxas tried to flatten his wildy spiked hair from where it's been smooshed against Leon's (hard as a rock, chiselled) chest.

Cloud raised a brow. Roxas couldn't help noticing the older man's ripped and faded, excruciatingly tight jeans with his black boots. _Dayum, again._

Leon tugged Roxas back into him by pulling on his scrunched up t-shirt. Roxas didn't have time to register that his stomach and hips were on show. All he noticed was Leon's hand rubbing through his hair.

"Lookit him, Cloud! He's like a miniature you," Leon said, laughing. roxas blinked up at them.

The reference had Roxas shrinking into his shirt. No way he looked anything like Cloud.

_I'm going to pass out,_ Roxas thought. _Too much sexy._

He would have too, if Leon hadn't finally let him go. "Aw, don't stop being cute, Roxy," The older man said, grinning. Roxas just stumbled away, leaving the two men to talk on the back steps.

In the dim light he fumbled over, cup miraculously still in hand, back to his former seat.

There he found Axel standing about and Riku lounging in his seat.

Axel's brow was furrowed, as Roxas dropped into his seat, taking a large glug of his beer.

"Well, that was a nice show," Riku murmured smirking.

"What?" Roxas asked, looking up blearily. Gosh, but Riku sure was _shiny_. And pretty.

"Leon seemed happy to see you," Riku said devilishly.

"Uh-No, he's just playing."

Axel sat down again, "You okay?" he asked Roxas, his brow still furrowed. Roxas couldn't tell if it was worry or anger.

_Hmm, maybe Axel finally realized he's not the only one I'm friends with. Why, I've got LOTSA friends. Like, like, Sora. And Leon. And sorta Cloud, though not really. _

Riku snorted and peered at Axel. "Still a nice show though," he murmured, sipping at his own drink.

Roxas looked at him out of one eye.

Riku sighed, chuckling, "Man, his hands were _all over_ you." Riku smirked at Axel, which Roxas didn't notice.

"Naw..." Roxas muttered, sitting up straight. He felt his back getting sore. He needed a stretch. He stood, wobbling slightly, before raising his arms and stretching. His t-shirt rode up a a little, distracting Axel.

"Seriously," Riku continued, "I'm surprised Axel could even restrain himself."

The redhead peered over at the other boy. Riku grinned wider.

Roxas paused in his stretching. _What? Axel? Restraint? Why? Was he jealous? Does he like Leon? Does he want Leon?! No! Cloud?_

"No!" Roxas cried out, spinning to face the other two. Before either could respond, Roxas threw himself into Axel's lap, legs hanging off the seat's edge, his head in the crook of Axel's neck.

No one was more surprised than Axel.

Riku had to raise a brow at this.

Though before he could make a snarky comment, a smaller bombshell slammed into his side.

"Riikuuuuuuu!" Sora squealed, barrelling into his favourite person.

"OOF!" Riku gasped, feeling his second rib bend unnaturally. His chair almost gave way.

"I missed youuuuu!" Sora yelled some more.

"God...Sora..." Riku gasped, "Ugh, I was gone for twenty minutes. Agh."

"You are such a masochist," Axel couldn't help saying.

"And you're flaming," Riku retorted.

Axel smirked. "Why thank you."

"Hi Roxas!" Sora yelled, waving at Roxas who was barely a foot away. The blonde just raised his fingers which were feeling really heavy.

"Sora!" Riku hissed, "Stop shouting."

"Okay," Sora said, smiling and giving Riku a peck on the cheek.

"Ugh," Axel groaned. "I'm going to throw up."

"Aim there," Roxas murmured, pointing at the fire.

Axel chuckled and pulled an arm around Roxas.

While Sora chatted away aimlessly, Axel scooted himself lower in the seat, readjusting Roxas' placement so it was more comfortable.

"Better?" Axel murmured into the blonde's hair.

"Mmm," Roxas mumbled, his eyes closing heavily. He could barely move a muscle for some strange reason.

"What was that?" Axel asked, looking down at his captive.

"Scratch my back," Roxas muttered.

Axel moved his hand so it rested on Roxas' spine and carefully began smoothing it up and down. "Like that?"

"Mmm," Roxas answered, "Scratch."

Axel raised his fingers a little and used his nails to scratch in circles on Roxas' back.

Roxas hummed in pleasure.

"-so I told Kairi that it was IMpossible!" Sora cried, waving his arms as he explained something to Riku.

"Why impossible?" Riku asked, his head resting on his hand. His other hand was currently occupied with that ever-present sliver of skin at Sora's hip.

"Well, duh, 'cos I said I'm with someone already!"

Riku frowned, "Sora..."

"Hey, she didn't ask who!" Sora wailed.

Riku looked at him sternly.

"Okay, so maybe she did," Sora admitted, "But I didn't say!"

Riku relaxed and let his hand roam just under the hem of Sora's shirt.

"Just careful." he murmured. As he scooched Sora closer, Riku's eye caught Axel's and he smirked.

Axel continued to rub circles in Roxas' back. Riku watched, his eyebrow raised before running his hand up Sora's back, under his shirt. As though to say "Look what I can do!"

Axel took that as a challenge. He carefully scratched down Roxas' back till he could pull up the hem of the red t-shirt, carefully, slowly. When Axel's short nails began their work on Roxas' skin, the blonde replied with a cute murmur.

"What?" Axel asked quietly, his grin showing off his goal.

"Mmn'snice" Roxas muttered, snuggling closer. Axel felt his heart take a gallop.

_This_ was what made life good. A comfy chair, a bottle of beer, a cute blonde in his lap. Life was looking up.

Actually, something else was looking up, too. Axel shifted about, trying to move Roxas away a little. Not too far...just enough away for safety's sake.

"I see you're still struggling to handle him," Riku said, catching Axel.

"I see you're still a homo," Axel retorted.

Riku glared at him.

For a while, the four of them just sat there, Riku and Sora chatting amiably to Axel. It seemed that Roxas had nodded off. "Too much booze," Axel had said. To which Sora had replied, "Booze? Roxas doesn't drink!" That had Riku snorting.

People bustled around them and music thundered out from the main house. When Roxas finally awoke it was to the sight of Axel lighting up a cigarette.

He watched quietly as the end off the cigarette glowed red every time Axel took a drag.

Sitting up slowly, Roxas looked about. He rubbed his eye. _Wow, what happened?_ he wondered to himself.

"You lightweight," Axel murmured, grinning at the dishevelled blonde.

Roxas frowned at the redhead, realizing one of Axel's hands was roaming under his shirt.

He didn't say anything though. He couldn't.

When he looked up he could distinguish the few people sitting about the fire. He saw Cloud, Leon and another two guys playing a game of cards just to the side. From Leon's face, it was apparent he wasn't winning.

"Are you feeling better?" Axel asked carefully.

Roxas looked at him, confused, "What happened?"

Axel smiled, "well, I think you drank a bit too much and you fell asleep. You have a headache?"

Roxas shook his head. He felt weird. Like he was calmer, more aware. He looked down at himself, noting the crumpled t-shirt. His jeans seemed a bit tight too. Hmmm.

_Well, that wasn't there before,_ he thought amicably. Then it sank in.

_Holy crap! I've got-I'm just-Agh! How to cover, how to COVER!?_

He hastily pulled his knees up a little, trying to hide his discomfort.

_What if Axel sees? _Roxas panicked.

"Hey," Axel said, laughing, "Stop squirming." He pulled Roxas closer. "You'll get me all excited." he whispered into Roxas' ear.

"What?!" Roxas cried, his face going red.

Axel chuckled, "You've been wriggling all night. What can I say?"

Roxas wanted to run away. He was tempted to grab Sora and run away into the wilderness but standing would involve unfolding his legs and _that_ wasn't happening.

"I want to go home," he said clearly, his eyes wide. Axel looked surprised.

"Now?"

Roxas nodded.

"Uh," Axel scratched his head, "Okay...I guess." Not even Roxas could ignore the faint sign of disappointment on Axel's face.

"Please?' Roxas asked sincerely.

Axel sighed and rubbed his face, "Sure. I'll take you home."

Roxas stood up carefully pulling his shirt down a little and loosenging his pants.

"Where're you going?" Sora asked.

"I'm taking him home," Axel said, stretching.

Riku frowned, "I can take him."

"No, I will," Axel replied, daring Riku to argue the point.

"Are you sure?" Sora said, standing and coming up to Roxas. Together, they did look awfully cute.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Roxas muttered, looking down. "I just need to sleep. I'm tired."

"You always leave so early though, Roxas," Sora said, his eyes curious.

Roxas shrugged. What could he say? I have a hard-on and need to flee?

"Come on, then," Axel murmured, tugging at Roxas' elbow. He stomped out his cigarette and walked on to the front of the house.

When they reached the street, Axel guided them to the right.

"Where're we going?" Roxas asked, confused.

"To my car," Axel responded.

Roxas blinked, "You have a car?" _I didn't know that._

"Yup," Axel said, "It's my baby."

They rounded the block and Axel walked alongside a very very red mustang. An old one, but quite obviously lovingly restored.

"Wow," Roxas said, admiring it. _It's snazzy._

"Hop in," Axel said, opening the passenger door. Roxas climbed in and settled himself while Axel walked round to the driver's side. Before he climbed in, he unzipped his sleeveless hoody and chucked it into the backseat, leaving himself in a plain white t-shirt.

He backed the car off the sidewalk and they were off.

They drove along in silence. Roxas didn't have anything to say. The streelamps lit up the road in a soft, quiet way, making their drive a little smoother. Axel opened the window and let in some of the cool night air.

"You know," he said finally.

Roxas looked up.

"Sometimes, you make me wonder."

Roxas looked out the window, "Wonder about what?"

Axel paused at a stop sign and slowly pulled off round the corner.

"Wonder why I keep trying."

Roxas didn't know what to say. He just bit his lip.

Axel sighed, "I really like you Roxas. But I don't know why."

The blonde had nothing to add. He just heard his heart thumping in his chest. He didn't expect Axel to say this.

Axel sighed again. They drove on in silence again until Roxas' house came into view. Axel pulled the car over before they could reach the house.

"Are you mad?" Roxas mumbled, pulling at a thread in his jeans.

Axel sat back and looked over, watching the blonde fidget aimlessly.

"How can I be, Roxas?" he answered truthfully.

Roxas held his breath. Axel was so honest. So blunt. It helped in some ways but scared him in others.

"You like me?" Roxas asked finally, looking up.

Axel gave a smirk, "Yes."

Roxas blinked and his breathing sped up, "Oh. I'm sorry."

Axel laughed, "See? How can I not like you? You're adorable!"

Roxas watched Axel's laugh. He liked Axel's smile. He liked Axel's hair.

"I like Axel," he said.

"What?" Axel said suddenly. His laughter stopped.

Roxas blushed, "I mean...you're...okay."

Axel grinned, all teeth showing, "That's the best news ever."

Roxas' heart gave a leap when Axel leaned in closer. He could smell the lingering smoke that defined Axel's scent.

"D-Don't get any ideas, Axel," Roxas said, eyes wide.

The redhead's eyelids lowered, "how 'bout just one?"

Roxas felt himself blush hotly.

Axel leaned in some more, his breath wafting close, his eyes bright as ever. Roxas held his breath.

Axel's warm lips met his own in a sweet surprise.

Roxas liked it very much, really.

Suddenly his heart swelled and it felt like he was going to burst. Axel's warmth enveloped him, his breath soothing him. Before he knew it, their tongues had met and roxas was breathing erratically. He wanted more. Curling his arms up, they circled Axel's neck, making Axel moan and lean in.

The tight space of the car had Axel bent sideways but he didn't mind. Anything to reach his Roxas.

when he finally pulled back, all happiness and smiles, Roxas' flushed, dazed face met his own.

"Better?" Axel said, smirking and pressing his nose to Roxas' cheek.

The blonde grabbed onto his shirt, "Yeah," he whispered.

Axel kissed a line up Roxas' cheek before going back and nipping at his neck.

"Am-" Roxas began, "Are-are you my b-boyfriend now?"

Axel sat back and looked him in the eye. "Do you want me to be?"

Roxas' wide eyes flitted from side to side, "Yes? I think so..."

_SCORE!_ Axel cheered internally. He wanted to do backflips.

"Then I will be," he answered, snuggling into Roxas' neck.

He couldn't WAIT to show off to Riku now. Oh, just you wait and see...

Roxas ended up talking to Axel for a few minutes longer before his strength gave up and he felt like running home. Axel appeased him and let him go, watching the short little legs carry his favourite blonde into his front yard.

Roxas crept into his house quietly and locked the door behind him. He made his way upstairs, trying not to look out the window and see if Axel's headlights were still to be seen. Instead he threw himself into his room and rolled onto his bed, eyes toward the ceiling.

Roxas couldn't wait to show off next time he saw Sora. He could now say he had a boyfriend who has a CAR.

What was better than that?

-----


	4. side snippet

**A/N:** Just a side snippet I felt like writing :)

---------

Roxas pondered on the meaning of relationships.

He'd been going out with Axel for only a few weeks and he'd begun to notice things. Things _about _relationships. There were lots of different types of relationships. There were lots of things to be said and done in relationships. Like dates. Axel had taken Roxas on a few dates by now. They'd seen movies together, shared popcorn, gone to the local burger joint. But mostly, they'd been to parties. Every week there'd been a party.

It was at these parties that Roxas became aware of relationships. Sure, Axel was his boyfriend. But what did that mean?

Axel sure did let everyone know about them. The first day back at Riku's house, he had his arm draped over Roxas' shoulder. If that wasn't enough, he insisted the blonde share his ice-cream. Roxas had been a little annoyed but guessed it had to do with Axel's attitude.

"You know," Riku muttered as Axel nuzzled Roxas on the sofa, "You don't need to be doing that in public."

Axel eyed the silver-haired boy. "Like hell."

Roxas pushed at Axel, feeling awkward. He didn't like PDAs.

Riku snorted, "It's not cool, that's all."

"Like that's ever stopped you," Axel replied, smirking. Riku glared back. He was right though. If Riku was in the mood, nothing could stop him from getting as much out of Sora as possible.

Everyone knew it.

Riku and Sora were interesting. Roxas had always known about their relationship. They were mostly private about it, only daring to be a couple in front of close friends.

Riku was worried Sora'd get bullied. Lord knew if anyone harmed a hair on Sora's head, Riku'd rip them limb from limb.

Roxas figured that if their relationship became public, he should just tell everyone that HIS Sora was HIS property and then no one would ever touch the smaller brunette. Riku was that kind of popular. Killer popular.

Though Roxas wondered at his friends' relationship, he knew they were matched really well. Sora with his cuteness. Riku with his protectiveness.

"I love Riku, you know," Sora had told him once.

"Yeah, I figured," Roxas had responded.

Sora smiled at him, "I'm so lucky Riku's mine."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Thank GOD he was Sora's.

Overall, the couple were the iconic pair.

Regarding his own relationship with Axel, Roxas wondered if they were a perfect fit. Their relationship had gotten off okay, though once Roxas had almost thrown in the towel.

It had started unsurprisingly at one of the summer parties. Axel had had one too many drinks and, unbeknownst to Roxas, had a few _tendencies_ that leaned towards lewdness.

"Stop it, Axel!" Roxas hissed as yet again, the redhead's hand fondled his butt.

"But I like it," Axel had whined. If that hadn't been bad enough, the full-on make-out session they'd provided for their friends had made Roxas almost want to DIE. He'd gone home that night. In Riku's car. Axel had phoned the next day, apologizing profusely and using Demyx as an eyewitness to his last drunken accounts.

"See?" He'd wailed, "I'm just a drunken pervert! I promise not to dot it again, Rox! Pleeeease talk to meeeeee."

Roxas had, of course, relented. Not just because Axel sounded like he meant it, but because he couldn't bear not being close to the redhead without having some importance to him.

------

A lot of stuff came out at parties. Little tidbits of info. Like Axel's love for Roxas' hair. Or Riku's love for hotdogs. Sora's dislike of older girls. How Riku didn't drink and how when Sora did, he'd always carry him home.

Roxas learnt about how Axel had cut his finger once, trying to make dinner. He'd ended up in the hospital, having a blood transfusion.

Axel had O negative blood. Very rare.

Roxas ended up looking up his own blood type. Also O negative. That made him smile.

"Why?" Axel had queried once Roxas had told him so.

"Because," Roxas said, twining his fingers with Axel's, "It means I can give you my blood and you can give me yours."

Axel had smirked and nuzzled his ear, "Mmm, then we fit together really well, don't we?"

--------

Another part of relationships he was coming to terms with was the need for physical contact. Why was it that he always wanted Axel to hold his hand? Why did Axel always comb his hair when Roxas was resting beside him? Why did Axel drive and place his hand on Roxas' knee?

And why did Roxas always have to sit in Axel's lap?

Sora did it with Riku, sure. But that was THEM. They were odd. Riku would constantly be caressing Sora's waist.

Why?

Roxas had been in enough close-contact situations with Axel to feel the electricity between them. Sometimes, like in Axel's car, they got a little too hot and bothered. Too much contact. Then Roxas would always back off.

If Axel was ever hurt, he never showed it. He would just get a kiss goodnight and be on his way.

Roxas, aware that he should be paying more attention didn't really think anything was up to him.

Not until that night at Demyx's birthday. When Roxas had been sent in to find Leon, he'd found more than he'd wanted.

Leon was dating Cloud, right? Roxas had been pretty sure of it for a while but the much older boys weren't really giving off signs. Most of it was hearsay. Besides wouldn't it be just a tad unfair if the two hottest guys in the history of EVER started dating? The world would surely implode and swallow them all.

Leon was way too sexy and Cloud was way too hot. Just seeing them in the same room was enough to overcook Roxas' senses. Axel had agreed. The older boys outranked them all.

So that night at Demyx's Roxas hadn't been ready to walk past the alley down the side of the house, only to find a very steamy Cloud pushed up against the bricks by an overzealous Leon.

Even in the dim light, Roxas could see Cloud's tight, ripped jeans with his large black boots. His black vest was being pried at by tan hands belonging to the layered-haired brunette. Leon was donning his usual leather pants and had his legs spreading Cloud's. When Roxas saw Cloud's arms around Leon's neck and a firm hand kneading Cloud's butt, he'd almost exploded.

Too much sexy.

Cloud was gasping away, surprising Roxas who'd never really pictured a seme or uke to their relationship. With Leon biting Cloud's neck and growls coming from his throat, they both looked like two animals in heat.

When Roxas had returned from his search, his pants a lot tighter, Axel hadn't had time to query him before he had been dragged to his car and forcefully molested by an avaricious blonde who was spouting words of leather and denim.

Not that he'd minded. At all.

------


	5. side snippet: fuzz

Random snippet I wrote from a thought I got on the bus. It's really short and weird, but yeah...hope you guys enjoy.

----------

"Hey," Roxas said as he leaned over the bathroom counter, checking his face for zits. "Could you get my brush?"

"This one?" Axel's voice replied from within the accompanying bedroom. A hand poked round the corner, wielding a black hairbrush.

"Yeah, thanks," Roxas said, taking the tool and running in through his nearly dry locks. Tonight they had a party to go to. A special one for once, for Sora's seventeenth birthday. The brunette had been looking forward to it all week and had pulled promises out of both Axel and Roxas that they'd be attending.

_Damn need to be social,_ Roxas thought mulishly. He hated socializing. It was so _hard_. For him, anyway. When Axel went to parties, people just flocked to him, chatted with him and always offered to take him home. Roxas never liked it.

"Are you nearly done?" Axel asked. He'd come over to Roxas' house before the party just to make sure the blonde didn't freak out like last time about his outfit and just NOT show up at all. Sometimes he wondered about his boyfriend's mental state.

Yes, it was official. Axel had roped Roxas in good and proper. They were 'together' at last. After months of pushing, poking and canoodling, Roxas had relented and accepted his 'un-straight-ness'. This had pleased Axel immensely. Now no one could get dibs on the blonde but him.

"Axel..." Roxas moaned from the bathroom, "I don't know what to weeeear..."

Axel rolled his eyes and pushed the bathroom door open wider. Roxas stood at the counter, staring at his reflection in the massive mirror. Shirtless. A sure sign the blonde had been staring into space for well over ten minutes. "Rox," Axel said, coming up behind him, "I don't care if you go out naked, just so long as we go sometime today. Wait, no, let me rephrase that. Let's stay home with you naked and I'll tell my clothes to go on without me. How's that sound?" he grinned devilishly, chin coming to rest on blonde spikes. Sadly, Roxas did not smile, nor did he remove his pants. Ah well.

Roxas eyed the redhead's reflection. "Hey, did ... you look different. Did you do something to your hair?"

Axel blinked, "Uh, no."

Roxas squinted, "But you look different..." His blue eyes roamed over that familiar face with it's cat-like green eyes, cheek tattoos and arched red eyebrows. When his eyes followed the curve of the smooth jaw, he noticed it. "Hey, you shaved!"

Axel smirked, "Yeah, I shave all the time."

Roxas pouted, "Well aren't you lucky."

Axel chuckled and stood straight. He scratched at his chin, aware the stubble had gone. He knew about Roxas' worry about things like this. Axel also thought he worried too much. "Roxas... you know shaving isn't all that."

Roxas pouted some more, "But you know everyone's more of a man when they get to shave."

"Oh?" Axel's brows rose, "I don't think that's-"

"Like look at Riku," Roxas blurted out, "whenever his sideburns grown in, the girls go all crazy and mushy and admire him."

Axel frowned, "Hey now, Riku's not me, nor is he you."

Roxas looked at his own relection again, comparing himself to Axel. No, Riku wasn't like either of them, but still...

"Well, I look like a baby..." Roxas muttered self-consciously.

"What?" Axel asked.

Roxas huffed, "I'm practically a girl, the way I look. When'm I gonna get hair on my chin?"

Axel laughed, "Rox, trust me, you look fine without a furry face."

Roxas slouched, pushing his stomach out, "and look at me. I'm pudgy! I'm short, hairless and pudgy! Why are you even dating me? Why date a fat baby?"

At this, Axel just gaped before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny!" Roxas cried, folding his arms.

"Sorry, sorry," Axel said, sniggering, "You just amuse me, is all."

Roxas glared at his reflection, arms crossed.

"Roxas, come on," Axel said, curling his hands around the blonde's waist, "You're not 'pudgy'."

"Yes I am!" Roxas began poking his belly, "Look at this! No definition! No muscle! I'm pure flab."

"Where did you come up with this?" Axel said, resting his hands on Roxas' belly. The soft skin felt cool to his palms.

"Well, you're not flabby," Roxas muttered.

Axel blinked, "You're comparing yourself to me?"

"And Riku."

"Riku?!" Axel cried, "What the hell? Don't do that! Where the fuck did all this come from? Are you getting a complex about that idiot?"

Roxas pouted, "No. I-I was just ... talking to Sora, that's all."

"Sora?" Axel was suspicious.

"Yeah," Roxas responded, "We were talking about how neither of us is very, well, muscular. We're both kinda stunted, you know? Short, prepubescent..."

"Oh my fucking God, Roxas," Axel breathed, "You two need to not have these chats. Clearly you both have issues." He leaned down, so his head rested against Roxas' shoulder. "Look, you can't go comparing yourself to me or Riku. That dude's got a serious workout schedule from hell, and me, well, I'm not a healthy eater, right?"

"You need more veggies."

"Right, sure, whatever. Anyway," Axel's hands pressed to Roxas' stomach, "You're not flabby or pudgy or anything. You're perfectly fine the way you are."

"But-"

"I like your peach fuzz," Axel murmured, fingers gently tracing the downy hair on Roxas' stomach, "And your scrawny arms. And your perk behind." At this, he gave said behind a pat. "I like my men soft and cuddly anyway."

Roxas wrapped his hands over Axel's. "But why me?"

"Why not?."

Roxas just looked into those green eyes, knowing full well the redhead was being honest. "So, you don't mind if people think your boyfriend's a fuzzy peach?"

Axel nuzzled Roxas' ear, "I don't really care. So long as you're my fuzzy peach."

Roxas turned and gave Axel a peck on the nose. "You have issues."

"I have many," Axel said, smiling wider, "Oh so very many."

"Pervert," Roxas murmured through their next kiss, arms wrapping around a neck.

As Axel's hands pressed to Roxas' back, he laughed. Sometimes, life was good.

---


	6. side story: deep end

This is Special

- side story

--

Every summer there were parties. Parties to go to, parties to throw and parties to trash.

Riku loved it. He never showed much enthusiasm, choosing to keep his aloof air on at all times, but he couldn't be happier about the abundance of parties. He was young after all and wehn not to party but when you're young? He always had his hands full being cool, nonchalant and every girl's dream, but he easily managed it. It was an easy facade. Just ignore the advances and keep an eye on Sora, and everything would be fine.

Parties were an escape. They revovled around music, embarrassing situations and booze. Lots and lots of booze. He never drinked. It was a well documented fact that Riku was the designated driver for every party. Sometimes he carted Roxas home when Axel couldn't. Other times, his shiny, expensive car were filled with a gaggle of girls hell-bent on making him crash into barriers. His parents would kill him too, if that happened. But all the time and every time, he was the designated driver for his best friend. Sora was a lightweight. Never could see straight after a couple shots. When the rage of drinking had first crept into their malleable teenage minds, Riku had decided he didn't like drunk people. Drunk people leered. Drunk people climbed over Sora and drunk girls seemed to always want to get naked. Yik. Drinking was crass. Until Sora started in on it. Suddenly, drunk people were okay. Riku could watch, Riku could enjoy and Riku could suffer the consequences. Hallelujah for inebriation!

Everything was better when Riku was sober.

The one time being sober wasn't a good thing was at the one party where he could have easily gotten plastered. It was Sora's seventeenth birthday and the brunette was throwing a bash. With the brunette having it at home, Riku didn't have to drive the other boy anywhere. Riku could drink if he wanted. He would probably be staying over anyway. Everyone showed up because everyone adored Sora. Who wouldn't want to celebrate the birth of the friendliest kid in town? So he'd been a help to Sora's parents. Riku had helped set up the food table next to the pool, the streamers and balloons on the house and had the stereo all mapped out, relieving Sora's father of that onerous duty. Riku wouldn't have denied that he wanted Sora's birthday to be the best. He would do anything for his best friend.

So when people started arriving in droves and presents rained down from the heaven and Sora cried in joy, Riku felt he'd done a good job. That is, until the night had gone on into darkness. People were dancing, couples were laughing and Sora, well, Sora was the centre of everyone's attention. Riku knew this would happen but he didn't realize it would eventually get to him.

"Hey, dude," Axel said, flopping into the seat next to Riku, "Where's the birthday boy?"

Riku nodded towards the pool where a group of girls were giggling as they tried to push Sora into the water.

"I'll take you with me!" Sora was crying as he tumbled, dragging three of the females with him into the deep end.

"Eh," Axel said, swigging at his beer. "Good."

"Mmm," Riku murmured, watching the bobbing heads in the pool. Were those girls drowning Sora? Riku really didn't want to have to jump in just yet. His clothes were still fresh.

A familiar figure came wobbling out of the darkness. It was short, blonde and walking like a drunk.

"Roxas? You okay?"Riku asked, eyebrows raised. It was very rare to see the blonde with a beer in hand.

"'M great!" Roxas crowed, tripping on his shoelace. His slurred words came out all crooked too.

"C'mere," Axel said, patting his lap. Riku rolled his eyes. He hated this.

Roxas wobbled awkwardly over, minding the other party-goers as they squeezed past on the way to get drinks. With an "Oomph!" Roxas stumbled into Axel, almost tipping the chair sideways. Not a very graceful landing. Axel helped the boy up and had him sitting on his lap within seconds. Riku could hear the purring from where he sat.

Feeling like Oscar the Grouch, he glared at them. Axel smirked.

"What?" He said.

"He's only doing it 'cos he's drunk," Riku said, annoyed.

"Hey," Axel said, "My Roxy always attends to me when I'm drunk. Can't I return the favour?"

Riku just snorted. "Sexual favours aren't of the same calibre as personal favours."

"Oh fuck you," Axel groused, waving his beer bottle at the silver-haired boy. "You're being as ass 'cos Sora's being groped."

Riku immediately flicked his attention back to the pool. The crowd of girls and Sora were already out and laughing on the bricks nearby. Riku's eyes narrowed. He wanted Sora to come over here. He wanted the younger boy to climb into _his_ lap and cuddle _him._ Not fawn over the idiot girls from school. Was one of them _hugging _him? How dare she! The whore! Looking closer, he could see it was just a girl from Sora's class and she was giggling madly, but still. Whore.

"Mind you don't bite," Axel said as Riku stood to leave. "Manslaughter isn't good on your record!"

Riku ignored him as he walked over to Sora. He had to maneouvre between other people. A couple girls winked at him, which Riku ignored.

"Dipshit," someone growled as his date ogled Riku's ass.

"He's so fine," she was saying, all wistfully, her eyes glazing over.

Riku heard hardly any of this as he kept both eyes on Sora.

"Hey," he said when he finally reached the group of girls swarming the brunette.

"Riku!" one of the girls squealed. The rest of them joined in, giggling like idiots.

_Lord almighty,_ Riku thought internally. Someone had to save Sora.

"Hi Riku!" Sora cried, stepping up to his best friend. Riku saw how the cold water had dampened those rampant brown locks. Great tufts of hair hung heavily against Sora's slim neck, droplets highlighting streaks of creaminess all the way down to his collabones ... chest ... stomach.

Riku felt his fingers twitch spasmodically. He made a fist.

"Hey," he said calmly. "You coming to get food?" _With me. Say yes, damn it, say yes._

"Oh! Food?!" Sora crowed, wide blue eyes twinkling excitedly. "Yes!"

"Well, come on then," Riku held out his hand, hoping Sora wouldn't feel too big to latch on. Sora immediately grabbed him and dragged him off. _HAH! Score one for team Riku!_

"Sora!" one of the girls wailed.

"Sorry! Be right back! I'm starving!" he laughed, shaking his mane of hair. Riku felt droplets flick onto his face and smiled.

When they did reach the eats table, Sora just piled his plate high with cupcakes and chips.

"Uh, we have meat and bread too," Riku said, amused. Sora just gave him a look. "Okay, okay, nevermind. Rot your teeth. You are made of sugar after all."

"Hm!" Sora hummed happily, shoving a bright green cupcake into his gaping maw.

"Don't choke now," came a deep, sexy, familiar voice. Sora squealed and jumped.

Riku turned and saw familiar blue-grey eyes crinkled from smiling.

"Weoh!" Sora cried, his words muffled by cake. "Kwow!"

Leon laughed, as did Cloud, who approached from behind. "How's the birthday boy, huh?" Leon said, ruffling the brunette's hair. Sora nuzzled back like a puppy. Riku ground his teeth.

"How old are you again?" Cloud said, smiling, his face too handsome for his own good. "Twelve?"

"Augh!" came Sora's grunted reply as he punched at Cloud's abdomen. The older blonde laughed and grabbed his fists. Cupcake spewed from Sora's mouth, his plate of food forgotten on the ground. Riku sighed. What a waste.

Leon joined in, grabbing Sora's waist and hoisting him away from the blonde. Sora's legs kicked out before the giggles attacked. "No! Ahahaha! Leon! No tick-tick-ahahaha!"

Sora's face was broken into laughter, which made Leon laugh too. It was infectious. Cloud added to the mess by restraining Sora's feet. The poor brunette didn't stand a chance. Leon's large hands were wreaking havoc on Sora's stomach and sides. Riku wanted to break something.

"Aha," Leon chuckled, finally releasing him. He dropped Sora to his feet. "Happy Birthday." he said smugly.

Sora, who was recovering from the tickling match could only lean on Riku while he regained his breath. Cloud snickered at Riku's look. "Watch it," he said to Leon, who had to glance at the blonde then at Riku.

Leon just grinned. Riku wanted to take a long walk to a pier and throw someone off the edge..

Riku pulled Sora close. The small brunette sneezed. "Oop, sorry." he rubbed at his nose, not unlike a mouse.

"Where's Roxas?" Leon asked then, grinning wider.

"With Axel," Riku said, brow raised. The older man had some weird fascination with Roxas. Looking over at Cloud, Riku thought he could guess why.

"Come," Riku pulled Sora's arm and guided him back to the forgotten seats nearby. Riku sat back down, expecting Sora to follow. Now he was going to get some cuddling, for sure.

"Hup!" came a sudden noise from Leon as he grabbed at Sora, who feared for his sanity. Riku almost leapt to his feet in annoyance.

"Noooo, Leon! Don't tickle!" He laughed as Leon hoisted him onto his back.

"You're so small, kid," Leon laughed. "When you gonna get big like me?"

Sora pouted, his arms resting on those broad, tan shoulders. With Sora so close to Leon, Riku could see the resemblance between the two. The tan skin, bright eyes and brown hair made them both look like brothers.

"Put him down," Cloud sighed, coming up from behind. "He's not a toy."

Leon gave a manly sort of pout, "Naw, he is!" _Not yours he isn't,_ Riku thought murderously. It always aggravated him how much Sora and Leon got along.

Cloud arched a brow. Leon seemed to pause. "I'll trade you a Sora for a Roxas." He winked at Axel, who was currently hoarding all the Roxas in the area. Axel just flexed his hands.

"Like hell," he muttered. Cloud seemed to agree.

Roxas was dozing in his arms, his beer bottle dangling dangerously over the side of the chair.

"You mean you don't want this bundle of Sora?" Leon said dramatically. Axel snorted.

Leon smirked and looked at Riku. "Well?"

"Fine." Riku sighed, exasperated, "Give him here." _Now. Faster. Hurry, damn it!_

Leon laughed and let Sora down. The smaller brunette chuckled. Riku waited patiently for him to wander over. Sora didn't.

Instead, he turned and wobbled over to Roxas in Axel's lap and leaned in. He seemed to whisper something to the blonde, who barely responded with a "Huh?" and heavy eyelids.

Axel heard it though and he smiled.

"Sure, why not." he murmured, scooching forward in his seat. With careful leverage, he was able to stand, a dozing Roxas in his arms. The blonde lost a flip-flop in the motion but didn't seem to mind.

Sora clapped his hands, "Yay!" He turned to Riku, smile as wide as the Grand Canyon. "Come on Riku!"

And before Riku could ask or even grasp at Sora, the brunette had dashed off. Riku thought he was going to run around the edge of the pool but realized too late that the jump and leg clasping only warned him of the inevitable "CANNONBALL!"

Sighing, Riku rubbed his eyes. Fine. He'd swim. Even if it was dark and the water was probably freezing and there wasn't any cuddling involved. Unless underwater cuddling was an option. Hmmm. He walked over to the edge and sat down. Kicking off his own flip-flops, he watched as a brown head popped up from the rippling water.

"Gyaha!" Sora gurgled happily. He swam up to Riku, little arms and legs waving underwater like a fish. "Well? Are you getting in?" he laughed loudly.

Riku sighed and looked over to the shallow end. Axel was descending the steps, Roxas dangling from his arms. The blonde gave a sudden gasp as the water washed over him.

"Uh! Axel! What!"

"Mmmm..." Axel murred, water surrounding them. In the dim lantern light, Riku could see the blonde scrabbling for higher ground.

A tug on his legs made him look away. Sora was holding onto his calves, legs kicking out behind him. He grinned widely.

Riku sighed again and began pulling off his white tank top. A couple people stared. Riku was really quite muscular when you paid attention. When his arms flexed like that and he pulled at just the right angle, every lean line on his torso was enhanced. A couple girls swooned.

Riku tossed the shirt into a nearby bush, sure he'd never be able to find it anyway in the darkness. The flickering lamps that dotted the garden weren't very helpful in that regard.

With an amazing show of upper body strength, he lowered himself into the pool, wincing at the shivers. He smiled when he realized Sora had been gazing at his stomach and chest. Riku remembered why he liked being a sport nut.

Bloody hell, Sora'd better start paying attention to him now. After all that, he needed some groping. Riku sighed happily.

The brunette wasn't there. In the span of three seconds, he'd swum off to meet Roxas, who had disentangled himself from Axel.

Sora was laughing as the blonde yelled, "You stay away from me!" to Axel.

"Roxas!" came the redhead's response and he swam closer. Roxas thrashed madly. Sora helped pull him away, the both of them bobbing like buoys in the sea.

Riku growled, his face lowering into the water. He uttered some bubbly swear words then kicked off from the side of the pool. Roxas and Sora were chuckling now, holding onto each other.

"We're a beach ball!" Sora laughed, his legs wrapped with Roxas'. Both boys spluttered as they sank a bit.

"You idiot," Roxas said. His blonde hair was laid flat against his head and swept away from his face. Riku had to admit the blonde looked very different that way. Almost attractive. But with the attitude of a cactus.

Sora, on the other hand had his locks flopping into his eyes, so it obscured his face. When Riku finally got close enough, both boys twirled in the water like deranged dolphins.

"Ah! Swim!" Roxas cried, spotting a red shark approaching. The two bumped into Riku.

"Ah! The other way!" Sora cried gleefully and both he and Roxas flopped together like a ball of limbs entangled in seaweed. Riku growled.

He snatched at Sora, "OOF!" Only to get a kick in the gut.

"Stay away!" Roxas cried, thrashing. This only seemed to piss Riku off. He grabbed Sora's waist and _pulled_. Nothing. The two clung on tighter. Riku wasn't about to give up.

"Stop it," he groused, hands feeling around to where their arms were entangled. He tried to pry them apart. They only seemed to cling harder. Sora's head bobbed under for a bit and he came up choking.

Riku held him up, unfortunately getting another kick in the process.

"Roxas!" he bellowed, losing his cool, "Let him go!"

"No!" the blonde retalitated and began splashing maniacally.

"Axel!" Riku yelled, eyes shut in the onslaught, "Get over here!"

A yelp that sounded a lot like Roxas erupted from nearby and the splashing only got worse. Riku went under the water and shook himself. Opening his eyes, he could barely make out the dark movements of legs and bubbles.

Coming back up, he waited. Axel seemed to have surprised the blonde and was prying him off Sora. Sora, for his part was laughing ridiculously like a child on crack.

"Nuuuu!" Roxas wailed when Axel yanked him off and away. Riku pounced. His long fingers caught Sora's sides and he yanked him close. The brunette let out a "Wheee" as he was dragged like a raft through the waves. Riku sighed. Finally.

"You are so hard to get ahold of," he huffed, swimming to the dark deep end.

Sora just giggled and spun in the water. "I'm a mermaid!"

"You're an idiot," Riku replied.

"Yeah!" Sora giggled.

Riku smiled then. He couldn't help it. Sora was so very silly.

He pulled the brunette close. "Are you going to pay attention now?" he asked, locking onto those wide blue eyes.

"Attention to what?" Sora blinked in the darkness. Riku sure looked sexy in the dark. His silvery hair was glimmery and his eyes stood out like shiny pebbles. Jewels, he guessed.

Riku grunted, "Me. Pay attention to me."

Sora cocked his head to the side, hands resting on Riku's shoulders. Both boys were kicking lazily to stay afloat. "You?"

Riku pulled him closer, winding his arms around Sora's waist. Sora liked this. He could easily feel Riku's chest against his own. Riku's hard, muscular, sexy chest. "Yes me. Pay attention to me."

"But isn't it _my_ birthday?" Sora pouted. "Shouldn't it be the other way round?"

They sank a little in the water, but Riku kicked them up again. His silver locks were stuck to his neck and back and had been irritating his skin.

"Sure, whatever," Riku replied, "Just don't spend anymore time with anyone else."

Sora snorted, "That sounds dumb."

Riku growled, his fingers running along Sora's ribs. The brunette jumped a little, his nerves tingling.

"You haven't even given me a birthday present," he said.

"Yes, I have," Riku said, grinning. Sora saw his teeth flash white in the night. He wondered if anyone was staring at them in the pool like this.

"What?" Sora asked, confused.

"I can give you another one, seeing as you forgot the first," Riku murmured, his breath ghosting over Sora's face.

"Another what?" Sora cried, exasperated. Riku pouted. Was Sora dense? Had he no romantic bone in his body? Riku did. Have a bone, that is.

"Take a breath," He said firmly, grasping Sora's hips.

"Say what?" Sora said before he was suddenly pulled under the water. He blinked and would have shot back up if Riku hadn't crushed him to his chest. He felt something sliding over his lips and into his mouth. Riku. Kissing. Mmmm.

Sora was about to get into it when they burst back up for air. He didn't let go and proceeded to maul Riku's face fervently. Riku hadn't expected this and got dunked a little by Sora's weight.

"Mmmf!" he muffled, feeling Sora licking at his lips. He heartbeat raced ahead and the rest of his blood rushed south of the border into no-man's land.

Sora was a dedicated athlete in the arena of kissing and before Riku could even get a handhold on the edge of the pool, Sora had wrapped his legs about his waist and was in full-on make-out mode. Code 649. Code 649. Alert, alert.

Riku kicked to keep them afloat, but he also wanted to thrust, maybe pull, maybe press. But kicking was priority at the minute. Dying during water foreplay wouldn't look good at St. Peter's gates.

"Sora, Sora, wait," he gasped, getting a tongue-ful each time. God, Sora tasted good.

Sora let go abruptly, sinking in the water. He was free from Riku and just started to float there, head bobbing to the surface.

Riku gasped for air and flicked his hair out of his eyes. Slicking it back, he felt his resolve return. Finding the edge of the pool, he was able to press the soles of his feet against the slight incline. Ah, the joys of pool physics. With flicks of his hand, he gestured Sora closer.

The brunette floated near. Riku grabbed him and spun them about, pushing Sora against the pool wall. He then proceeded to make out with his boyfriend for as long as bloody possible. Sora gasped and whimpered at every appropriate moment, his little legs kicking underwater. Riku attacked his mouth with vigour, twining their tongues together and breathing heavily, like a drowning man. "Mmm, Mmm," Riku hummed, tilting his head and firmly kissing those pouty pink lips. He felt his mind slipping away as the blood pumped through his veins. The small waves splashed against the side of the pool, making slapping noises alongside their gasps of pleasure. Riku looooooved kissing Sora. It was better than volleyball. Better than drunken revelry and cameras. Better than Christmas.

He got a grip on Sora's sides and pushing the brunette higher, making him arch his neck for more kisses.

"Riku, Riku, Riku," Sora was gasping incoherently.

"RIKU!" someone bellowed suddenly in their ears. The two boys yelped and fell apart, both sinking, spluttering into the water. When Riku resurfaced and wiped the water out of his eyes, he only saw Sora being lifted bodily out of the deep end.

"Wait! What are you-!" he cried.

Cloud held the brunette by his upper arms and Sora just dangled there like a puppet. Even in his state of rage and annoyance, Riku had to admire the older man's strength. Cloud was glaring daggers at him.

"You think it's funny to molest him in plain sight while drowning yourselves, huh?"

"Hey!" Riku cried angrily, "Fuck off!"

Cloud let Sora down onto the bricks. The brunette looked scared out of his wits. Cloud eyed Riku icily. "What now?"

Rku paused. Everyone knew that though Cloud was the quiet one. hHe was also the deadliest. No one ever dared to incite the blonde rage within.

"Nothing," Riku muttered, swimming to the side. He hoisted himself out, water splashing down his lean torso, his swimshorts sticking to his every nook and cranny. A few girls fainted.

Sora wobbled over, still in shock. He hugged Riku.

Cloud eyed them. "You watch it," he said. "Don't mess around in public like that. He's just a kid."

"Why not?" Riku said harshly. "It's not like you and Leon don't."

Cloud's eye twitched. He never liked to talk about his thing with Leon. It was very iffy.

"You have a boner and you're telling me you weren't going to keep going like that?"

Riku looked down. Oh, hey, look at that.

He heard someone chuckle. Riku guessed Axel.

"W-well, whatever," he hissed.

"You're lucky it was me to pull you out, not Leon," Cloud said softly, his voice acidic, as he pushed past. Sora clung to Riku.

Cloud was scary sometimes. Very overprotective, it seemed. I mean, if Cloud was like that, imagine Leon ... Riku gulped. Okay, no more PDAs.

"Nice one," Axel snorted, walking past with Roxas following. The blonde was red in the face, which only seemed to aggravate Riku.

The two boys followed the redhead and blonde back to their original seats. It was less busy there, as people had moved on to the dancefloor on the other side of the garden.

Riku slumped into a chair, trying not to make his discomfort too obvious. It was already dying down though.

Sora jumped into his lap. "OOMPH!" Riku gasped, "Fuck, Sora."

"Sorry!" Sora said, speaking at last. He turned in his seat, slipping both legs through the arm rests, straddling Riku.

Riku watched that innocent face as Sora slid further in. Riku raised a brow. Sora was causing a bit too much pressure in places. Yet he didn't seem to realize. his innocent blue eyes were fixed on Riku as he bounced a little.

"Unf," Riku choked, staying those hips. Okay, Sora was fully aware and fully mischievous.

"Shh," Sora whispered in his ear as he leaned in close, "Cloud's gone. It's all quiet."

Riku looked over and saw only Axel and Roxas nearby, possibly sucking face. Ugh.

He would have said some snide remark had Sora not decided to gently shift, his hips undulating slowly over Riku.

Well, this was unexpected. Riku looked up and caught Sora's intense stare. Riku licked his lips. Sora smiled.

He leaned in, resting his chin on Riku's shoulder, his hands coming to rest on Riku's waistband. that was when Riku gulped. Sora was gently rolling his hips again, pressing, pushing and breathing ever so softly in his ear. Well, there went the whole 'hide the erection' game. Too late, gone, destroyed.

"You're hard," Sora whispered.

"Yeah, duh," Riku responded huskily, his eyelids fluttering at one particularly good roll. Sora gave a slight whimper, so soft only Riku could hear. The older boy slid his hands down the brunette's back, enjoying the warm skin. He slid his palms down, down and over to the rounded bottom below. With a gently pull, he helped Sora push back.

"Uh," they both grunted quietly.

This was hot. Hot hot hot. Riku's head was swimming. They were wet, shivery and their shorts stuck in awkward places but by damn, this was hot.

Sora kissed him then, his hips undulating a little faster, subtly, though. Sora's hardness pressed into Riku and Riku heard himself grunt. They couldn't very well finish this here, he knew that. But it was soooooo good.

He had to stop before it got too much. Pressing Sora's hips into him, he held him there. Sora was panting softly.

"Okay, calm down, calm down," Riku whispered. _Before we maul each other in front of everyone._

Sora seemed to understand and he rested his head on Riku's shoulder. Their erections remained pressed against one another, which Riku seemed to enjoy. Ah, hormones.

"Let's take this inside," Riku whispered.

"We can't," Sora groaned, sitting up, cheeks flushed. "My parents said they'd stay up until the party was over."

Riku sometimes hated Sora's parents. Cool as they were, he hated them.

Riku frowned and ran his fingers up and down Sora's arms, thinking. He needed to get this done. When opportunity comes a-knocking .. as they say, you got bang back. He needed somewhere to go... somewhere clean. Somewhere private. Somewhere sexy. His mind clicked to a halt as his eyes widened.

"Let's go," he said, jumping up. Sora fell back, surprised, but Riku caught him. He just wasn't fast enough to catch up when Riku snagged his arm and started to drag/run with him across the packed lawn.

"Coming through, coming through, move it!" Riku growled.

"Yeep!" Sora yelped.

Axel, who was now pinning a dozy blonde to a nearby shaded wall, looked up. He snickered.

"Where're they going?" Roxas murmured, his head lolling as Axel leaned in again. God, Axel's lips got better every time.

"Riku's car," Axel nipped his lower lip.

"Why?" Roxas whispered, arms looping around Axel's neck.

"Oh, I'm guessing Riku found his gift for Sora." He grinned.

"Oh," Roxas slurred, "That's nice."

Axel leered, "Uh-huh, no kidding." And proceeded to keep Roxas busy for the rest of the night.

--

end.

ta-da! Another random chapter with no ending. I love writing this stuff.


End file.
